


Writing the Vows

by Giraffvinu



Series: And Fifteen Years Later... [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Series, shattsunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: The one where they try and fail to write their wedding vows.For@shattsunday April 2018 Challenge





	Writing the Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Suomi available: [Valojen vannomista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560824) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu)



> Beta Reader: [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston)
> 
> Written for [@shattsunday Apr 2018 Challenge](https://shattsunday.tumblr.com/post/172429477200/shattsunday-challenge-april-prompts), using the Take 1 line and write the next 5 prompt: "That's not how I remember it happening."
> 
> But mostly, written for [@coogarajasmine](https://coogarajasmine.tumblr.com) who asked for it :D it's not about how they first met, or who crushed on who first, but I hope you still like it! <3
> 
> A huge thanks to Luddleston who helped with grammar and stuff <3 (Also there are several nods to her Middle School AU in this fic, so [check](http://luddlestons.tumblr.com/tagged/middle-school-au) [them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869813/chapters/32283750) [out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869813/chapters/32474025)!)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

"He was like the Mary Jane to my Spiderman..."

Shiro looked up from the napkin he was butchering while trying to make it look like a swan, but instead somehow turning it into a lion.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing my vows," Matt answered distracted.

"You were supposed to tell about our first kiss, right? Did you wanna do something else?"

"I _am_ writing about our first kiss, dumbass, don't tell me you've forgotten? I might still change my mind about the wedding, you know."

Shiro scoffed, crumpling the ripped up napkin into a ball and throwing it at Matt.

"Not a chance, we made a pinky swear."

"Yes. The ancient, unyielding contract between husbands to be."

Shiro smiled widely and nodded.

"That's right! So, why is there Spiderman mentioned in your vows?"

"You know, the upside kiss?" Matt looked at Shiro with his eyebrows high as to question his need to even ask for the explanation.

"What are you talking about?"

Matt sighed and rose up. He swept the garbage off the table, littering the floor with cream colored, wrinkled napkins, and sat down in front of Shiro.

"I can't believe that you, Takashi Shirogane, are already suffering from dementia. I mean, my mom always warned me not to marry an older guy, but—"

"I'm two years older than you, and your mom loves me, so quit it, _dumbass_ ," Shiro chuckled, pulling Matt into his lap. "But if you're referring to the time you were hanging upside down from that crabapple tree, we didn't kiss then."

"Sure we did," Matt argued.

"Nope. You just fell on me."

"Oh, right. I thought you'd catch me!" Matt exclaimed. "But you just folded like a watermelon."

"Firstly, that doesn't make any sense. Secondly, yeah, didn't have the strength. Yet," Shiro admitted, sliding his hand into Matt's hair, massaging his scalp. "You had a huge bump in your head for days."

"Thank fuck I already had this gorgeous hair to cover it up."

Shiro kissed the tip of Matt's nose.

"We didn't kiss until you came back from space camp."

"Oh, yeah! And you were nervous as hell, I had to do all the work!"

" **That's not how I remember it happening** ," Shiro chided. "I was a perfect gentleman and asked first for your permission."

"The fuck, Shirogane, you're delusional! I totally kissed you first. In your living room, on your couch, while your parents were at work."

Matt punctuated his words by shoving his fingers inside Shiro's sleeves and tickling his elbows.

"Stop it!" Shiro tried to squirm away, but Matt's thighs were like a vice around his hips. "I mean it, Holt!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep bucking, that'll help to keep up your gentleman status— hey!"

Just as Shiro managed to dig his hands inside Matt's shirt and was about to pay back by going for Matt's sensitive areas, there was an annoyed cough from the doorway.

"You're both wrong, and also, stop with the PDA."

Pidge had covered her eyes, but peaked between her fingers after a couple seconds of silence.

"It's not PDA if we're in our own house, Pidgeon."

"Yeah, whatever. Mom told me to tell you that dinner is ready. Well, it will be as soon as dad stops fucking with the barbeque. You know, he insisted on helping out, even though he's worse at cooking than Shiro."

Matt pinched Shiro before he said 'language!'. Some habits were hard to break, but Matt had decided, it was a time to stop now that Pidge was already over twenty.

"True," Matt said, nodding sagely at Shiro. "You've met your match. He can't even make mac and cheese."

Shiro rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he'll manage just fine."

"No, he really doesn't," Pidge assured. "Anyhow, you coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah," Matt said, climbing off Shiro. "Hey, Pidge, what did you mean we were both wrong? It's not like you were there."

"What's it gonna get me?"

Matt huffed. "I'm getting married in two weeks, you'd be relieving my stress? And be, like, my bestest sister ever?"

Pidge rolled her eyes.

"I'm your only sister."

"And so very loved and cherished!" Matt said with sappy voice. Pidge pretended to vomit.

"No PDA when you're within twenty feet," Shiro promised.

Pidge squinted her eyes, as to wager whether it was worth it. Then she nodded.

"You're _both_ dumbasses. You did it in our house. I was six and bored and saw the whole thing. And after that, I was scarred for life, so yeah, thanks for that."

Matt froze at the spot, while Pidge turned on her heel and got out. Shiro laid his hand on Matt's shoulder, patting it in a way he hoped was calming.

"So, we were both wrong. I didn't ask for permission."

"Yeah, and we weren't at your house."

"You still think it was a good decision to have Pidge as your best man?"

 _"Best person, you bigoted assholes!"_ Pidge yelled through the front door, and then slammed it shut.

Matt grinned, squeezing Shiro's hand. "Yeah, better her than Keith! Can you imagine the scowling you'll get when we're late for the ceremony?"

"We'll be late for the ceremony?" Shiro asked, perplexed.

"Welcome to the family," Matt grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @giraffvinu [beware of occasional nsfw content!], also, check out @shattsunday for more Shatt!


End file.
